


Part of Your Calling

by bangbang_dear



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: M/M, obligatory little mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangbang_dear/pseuds/bangbang_dear
Summary: The seaweed is always greener in somebody else's arms.  // teaser posted, stand by for more.





	Part of Your Calling

In a kingdom edged by foam, a boy in blue skirts the ocean. 

The waters here have echoed for decades, like giants howling through waves shaped like conch shells. His father heard it, and his father’s father heard it, and that man’s father gave it a name. Sirens, they say, lurk just beneath the brine. 

He can hear his old man now. When the Moon sloshes across the sea like spoons melted and poured, stay away from the shore. Especially you, Joshua, especially never alone. Make no mistake about it, boy, sirens nearly had you the day we found you here. 

And the ocean is a filthy place, he had come to find. The smell that became a taste in the back of his throat; the slime and god knows what that coated the rocky shore; the little creatures and their skittering and their buggy, buggy eyes. He had ample distaste for it all, and yet he couldn’t stay away from the oceanic rhythms that had lulled him to sleep since childhood. The way the horizon breathed at him from lungs thousands of leagues under—

Sirens, so go the tales, prey upon the hearts of weak men. Beautiful women, outstanding in voice, with songs pristine and otherworldly. Positively poisonous to sailors and statesmen alike, they say. Joshua wasn’t sure when or how he would tell his father that the voice he heard in the night was from no woman. 

It was deep as the troughs between waves, swollen with a warmth that combatted the salty chill of the air. He could listen here, against the door of the boathouse, for hours if that voice were not prone to fading away. 

_Where did we meet before, just like this?_ the wind seemed to sing at him. _I know your smile, your voice, just like that—_


End file.
